The Pursuit of Happiness (Malapitan)
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=24 | words= | pub_date=December 9th, 1995 | update=February 19th, 2000 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''The Pursuit of Happiness', see'' The Pursuit of Happiness'' The Pursuit of Happiness is written by Rodney P. Malapitan and began online publication on December 9th, 1995.Post at FFML - Retrieved 20-06-2015 It currently stands incomplete at 24 instalments, the most recent of which was published online on February 19th, 2000.Post at FFML Description Plot Act I: Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of that Guy You Always Wanted to Kill Preludes: Looking Ahead, Looking Back Part 1: Recovery Part 2: Nerima by Night Part 3: A Training We Will Go Part 4: Circle of Friends / Akari in Furinkan Land! Part 5: A Night Out Part 6: No Dance for Me Part 7: To Socialize with the More Pleasant Circles... Part 8: Vengence of Noori Part 9: Where It's At! Part 10: Hit and Miss Part 11: Konatsu's Arrival Part 12: Friends and Lovers Act II: The King of Nerima Tournament Prelude: Kings, Queens, and Assorted Pawns Part 1: Minor Arcana Part 2: Shuffling the Deck Part 3: Major Arcana Part 4: Kings Reversed Part 5: Ranma Saotome Can't Lose Epilogue: A Life Less Ordinary Act III: Home Prelude: Setting it Up Part 1: No Okonomiyaki for You! Notes *Sequel to ''The More Things Change, also by Malapitan. *Two side stories also exist, One Thing Leads to Another by Mihoshi and Nerima's Other Passion by Grayson R. Towler. *A sequel by Kevin Eav exits, The Way Things Are. Awards *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1997, 8th place (Act 1- tie) *TASS Continuing Series Award for May 1998, 2nd place (Act 2: prelude) *TASS Continuing Series Award for May 1998, 3rd place (Act 2: part 1) *TASS Continuing Series Award for June 1998, 1st place (Act 2: part 2) *TASS Continuing Series Award for August 1998, 1st place (Act 2: part 3) *TASS Continuing Series Award for September 1998, 1st place (Act 2: part 4) *TASS Continuing Series Award for October 1998, 1st place (Act 2: part 5) *TASS Continuing Series Award for November 1998, 3rd place (Act 2: epilogue) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1998, 1st place (Act 2: part 5) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1998, 10th place (Act 2: part 4- tie) *TASS Continuing Series Award for July 1999, 3rd place (part 3: prelude) FFML Posting History *Act 1-Preludes 09/12/95 *Act 1-Preludes (revision) 15/12/95 *Act 1-Preludes (revision) 05/01/96 *Act 1-Part 1 05/01/96 *Act 1-Part 1 (revision) 11/01/96 *Act 1-Preludes (revision) 12/02/96 *Act 1-Preludes (revision) 04/03/96 *Act 1-Part 1 (revision) 04/03/96 *Act 1-Part 2 04/03/96 *Act 1-Part 3 04/03/96 *Act 1-Preludes~Part 1 29/04/96 *Act 1-Parts 6~8 23/11/96 *Act 1-Parts 1~5 (revision) 27/11/96 *Act 1-Part 1 (revision) 12/12/96 *Act 1-Part 2 (revision) 22/01/97 *Act 1-Part 1 (revision) 22/01/97 *Act 1-Part 3 (revision) 22/01/97 *Act 1-Parts 1~3 (revision) 24/01/97 *Act 1-Preludes (revision) 07/04/97 *Act 1-Part 3 (revision) 30/04/97 *Act 1-Part 4 (revision) 08/05/97 *Act 1-Part 5 (revision) 17/06/97 *Act 1-Part 6 (revision) 18/06/97 *Act 1-Part 7 (revision) 18/06/97 *Act 1-Part 8 (revision) 21/06/97 *Act 1-Part 9 21/06/97 *Act 1-Part 11 21/06/97 *Act 1-Part 12 21/06/97 *Act 1-Part 10 21/06/97 *Act 2-Prelude 08/10/97 *Act 2-Part 1 08/10/97 *Act 2-Part 2 16/10/97 *Act 2-Part 2 (revision) 16/10/97 *Act 2-Part 2 (revision) 27/10/97 *Act 2-Part 1 (revision) 06/11/97 *Act 2-Part 2 (revision) 06/11/97 *Act 2-Part 3 07/02/98 *Act 2-Prelude~Part 2 (revision) 08/02/98 *Act 2-Prelude (revision) 11/04/98 *Act 2-Part 1 (revision) 11/04/98 *Act 2-Part 3 (revision) 11/04/98 *Act 2-Part 4 11/04/98 *Act 2-Part 5 11/04/98 *Act 2-Part 2 (revision) 11/04/98 *Act 2-Epilogue 11/04/98 *Act 3-Teaser 25/11/98 *Act 3-Prelude 15/02/99 *Act 3-Part 1 15/02/99 *Act 3-Part 2 15/03/99 *Act 3-Prelude (revision) 19/02/00 *Act 3-Part 1 (revision) 19/02/00 *Act 3-Part 2 (revision) 19/02/00 *Act 3-Part 3 19/02/00 RAAC Posting History *Act 1-Prelude 19/04/97 *Act 1-Parts 1~3 19/04/97 *Act 1-Part 4 09/08/97 *Act 1-Parts 5~8 19/09/97 *Act 1-Parts 9~12 19/09/97 *Act 2-Prelude & Part 1 25/05/98 *Act 2-Part 2 02/06/98 *Act 2-Part 3 07/08/98 *Act 2-Part 4 21/09/98 *Act 2-Part 5 22/10/98 *Act 2-Epilogue 20/11/98 *Act 3-Prelude 20/07/99 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.thekeep.org/~rpm/ranma/tpoh/ The Pursuit of Happiness at -M- Productions!] - Retrieved 20-06-2015 References Category:Converging Series